1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical storage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lead-acid storage batteries are extensively utilized to provide an initial power source for starting internal combustion engines, especially in automotive vehicles. Such conventional batteries are formed with a plurality of parallel alternating anode and cathode plates arranged in a generally rectangular case. An electrolyte, typically a solution of suphuric acid, is utilized as an ion exchange medium. The battery is charged with direct current applied to the oppositely poled battery posts, one of which is electrically coupled to the anode plates and the other to the cathode plates. When the battery is charged, and anodes, or positive plates are formed of lead peroxide. The cathodes, or negative plates are comprised of finely divided or sponge lead. In the presence of the battery electrolyte the active anode and cathode plates are converted into lead sulfate at the expese of the acid radial of the electrolyte and with the formation of water during discharge. Precisely the reverse action takes place in charging the battery. Discharging and recharging can be repeated indefinitely.
Conventional storage batteries, and lead-acid storage batteries in automotive vehicles in particular, suffer from certain defects. Conventional lead-acid batteries have relatively low specific energy and only marginal peak power.
It has been widely assumed that a battery configuration in which opposing anodes and cathodes are positioned closely together in parallel interleaved arrangement is the most effective and efficient battery construction design. It has been assumed that sulphuric acid ions interact with the lead and lead peroxide molecules on either side of a quantity of electrolyte confined therebetween. It has further been assumed that this electrochemical interaction occurs only between contacting molecules and ions between each pair of adjacent, oppositely poled plates.